


[PODFIC] Clipped Wings

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Dragons, Flirt McCree, Happy Ending, Hunter AU, M/M, Mild Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, fae, originally recorded Oct/Nov 2017, past major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "Any hunter worth his salt knows that you should take all possible precautions to avoid messing with the Fair Folk. Most of the Fair Folk, however, don't really give a rats ass what precautions are taken and delight in messing with anything unlucky enough to get within arms reach...."





	[PODFIC] Clipped Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clipped Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032242) by [Vashoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashoth/pseuds/Vashoth). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.
> 
> Originally recorded Fall 2017

 

All story credit goes to [Vashoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashoth/pseuds/Vashoth) <3

Total Length: 01:28:10

 

Play/Download via Google Drive:

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zNmtXoCGB-wk6WWoPvLpWKZJ_w7iQzwj)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KB9QjC2ZMa0t-o-IGFlvmK5V6QAou6aF)

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TcEzwflHcjd-6QbhXlU3E-FMAIZ7OEZl)

Listen on tumblr:

[Chapter 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/166870153402/chapter-1-of-clipped-wings-by-vashoth-author-blog)

Chapter 2: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/167109094502/chapter-2-part-1-of-clipped-wings-by-vashoth), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/167109255457/chapter-2-part-2-of-clipped-wings-by-vashoth)

Chapter 3: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/168559280552/chapter-3-part-1-of-clipped-wings-by-vashoth),[Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/168559666712/chapter-3-part-2-final-part-of-clipped-wings)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
